


A First

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ Community rounds_of_kink's New Year Mini Round.<br/>Kink: submission<br/>Prompt: stripes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First

It started when he friended Mercedes on Facebook. The girl had photos, many of them with her church choir, many with New Directions in various permutations. The most common permutation was her with Kurt. Blaine was shocked to find that a year ago, Kurt looked like a choir boy.

Slowly, Blaine started exploring among Kurt's other Facebook friends and found performance videos where Kurt mostly swayed in the background.

But one of them was to a video for "Push It," and Blaine was surprised at how sensual Kurt's movements were. He watched closely as Kurt slapped Finn's rear, and then, then as he crawled across the stage. There was another perspective, another shaky video downloaded from another phone, and damn, if it didn't show Kurt's pelvis thrusting -- no it was nearly vibrating he was moving so fast. His mouth went dry.

On Rachel Berry's page, there was a link to a local mattress ad on YouTube which included Kurt. Kurt in pajamas looked younger even though the date on the video is definitely after "Push It," but still it was very definitely Kurt around a bed, crooking his finger with a come-hither smile on his face. Blaine might only be six months older, but right at the moment he felt like an absolute pervert because he wanted that cheeky boy -- preferably on one of those public mattresses, right there in the store.

He didn't even notice he'd said, "Come in," when he heard the knock. The reaction was nearly automatic. He certainly didn't think about the videos or his very visible reaction to them.

Kurt said, "What are you watching?" He'd already changed out of his uniform into a pair of skin tight striped pants and a long sweater.

Blaine was noticing exactly how the stripes emphasized everything when his arm struck the mouse and the music started again.

"Oh, my God, you found the commercial we did. It only ran a couple of times because we'd inadvertently violated the show choir rules. I really liked making it though." He trailed off as he noticed Blaine blushing. "Play it again."

Blaine skipped it back to the beginning and pressed play.

"Watch it," Kurt said.

At the end, Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine's bed. He sat down with his legs slightly apart and crooked his finger. "Come here."

Blaine stood almost before he had time to think and took a step forward.

One of Kurt's fingers went up, and Blaine stopped, then followed the finger's downward motion and knelt. Kurt crooked his finger again, and Blaine crawled over to him keeping eye-contact until he was snug between Kurt's legs.

He rested his cheek against one of Kurt's thighs and licked his lips.

Kurt asked, "Have you ever sucked anyone before?"

Blaine nodded. "A friend gave me a fake ID for my sixteenth birthday. I went to a club, and I got my first blow job -- only -- and gave my only one, too. It wasn't the same guy."

"Hmm. Did you like it?" His long fingers traced tantalizing patterns over Blaine's face.

"I liked giving one more than I thought I would. Like a lot. Getting one was great, but I wanted more."

Kurt stroked his hair before leaning forward to kiss him. "I know we haven't talked about it, but would you like to suck me?"

"Yes." Blaine's voice dropped to a throaty whisper.

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself without my permission. I'll tell you when you can come."

The noise Blaine made was somewhere between a whimper and a plea. "Can I take off my pants? Or at least my blazer?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'll pay for the dry cleaning if I have to, but I like seeing you on your knees in your uniform." He bent forward again and pulled Blaine into a deep kiss.

When he leaned back, his erection was framed by the stripes on his pants. His hand went to his zipper, but Blaine stopped him and said, "Let me," as he palmed Kurt's erection.

"All right." Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he felt Blaine's hands on him, heard his zipper tugged down. He held Blaine's eyes and watched them dilate as he lifted his hips to give better access.

He gasped at the first swipe of tongue up the thick vein in the front, and let his eyes close at the warm, wet sensations of Blaine's mouth surrounding him. Kurt could hear the eager little noises coming from Blaine as one hand pinned his hip to the bed and the other gently weighed his balls. It took all his concentration to open his eyes again and really look at the boy who was touching him, licking him so intimately.

"I'm not going to last long."

He could actually feel Blaine smile around his cock before pulling off him with a pop. "Come in my mouth."

Kurt reached forward and stopped the movement of Blaine's hands. "Are you sure?"

"You taste so perfect. Please." His tongue flicked out to catch the precum starting to drip.

Kurt settled back. "I liked what you were doing."

Blaine grinned and ran one hand up Kurt's shaft as he lowered his mouth over the thick head.

Kurt let himself drown in the sensation of being engulfed, the suction and the rhythm and the sounds. He could feel the build in his balls and barely had time to tap Blaine on the shoulder before he twitched and poured into his mouth.

It took him a minute to come back to himself. He could feel the weight of Blaine's head against his thigh.

"Do you want me to do the same for you?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm so close. I mean, later, yeah, if you want to, but right now…"

"Right now you're going to stand up and let me see you jack yourself off."

"Does that mean I have permission to come?"

Kurt grinned. He sat up quickly and took off his sweater, tossing it onto a chair. "Yes, I want you to come on me."

Blaine looked at Kurt laying back shirtless, his pants open with his spent cock still wet from Blaine's mouth. He dropped his trousers quickly and wrapped his hand around his cock, looking Kurt directly in the eyes as he found his rhythm. Too soon, he felt the tingling and tightening that signaled his orgasm.

Kurt said, "Come for me, baby."

His voice triggered a wracking orgasm for Blaine. He came messily over his hand.

He felt himself pulled down to the bed; Kurt's tongue cleaning his hand. He was pressed back into the bed and kissed thoroughly, tasting himself on Kurt's lips.

"That was…" he started.

"Really kinky?" Kurt finished.

"Yeah."

"I know we were going to take things slowly."

Blaine grinned. "I think slowly might be overrated."


End file.
